Spirit of a Warrior
by Capheart
Summary: AU. The story of a young boy from kyoshi island who travels with his cousin Suki to Wan Shi Tong academy. With a dark past he knows nothing about, he learns what it takes to become a true warrior.


**Avatar: Spirit of a Warrior**

**By: Capheart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender that belongs to Nickelodeon and its respective parties. I only own the original idea and any OC introduced.

A/N: Well hay there beautiful people!!! This is Capheart here, adding a new story under my belt. While I will admit that some of my others really hadn't quite taken off, I'm hopeful that the third time is the charm. This will mark my debut into the avatar section of , and hopefully it won't be my last. This will be an AU, so a few of the canon aspects that most are used to will not be present during this story. I wanted to take a different approach with my version on how things would be if the war had never started. A lot of things will be changed, but hopefully for the better. Now with that being said, I would like to ask everyone to please give me a little leeway when you leave reviews. Being that this is my first time, I can almost guarantee you that I wouldn't get everything right, but I will promise that I will give it my all, so now enough with the trivialities, and on to the show!!!!

**Summer's End**

Islands are considered paradise, the beautiful scenery, the white sandy beaches, and the marvelous sunsets, which could only be rivaled by the sunrise. And the island of Kyoshi was second to none when it came to natural beauty. Everything about the island spoke of peaceful tranquility, from the swaying pine trees to the hospitality of the small villagers that called the island home. One flaw that blemished the island's reputation was the Unagi. The serpentine beast had been plaguing the island for as long as anyone could remember. The elders still warned the younger kids to be careful when venturing out onto the shores. But as long as you respected the boundaries set forth, Kyoshi was a pretty great place to live.

On the outskirt of the small village rested a modest home, built on the farmlands that provided produce for much of the island. The crop was meticulously plowed, and the few grazing animals rested peacefully in their herds. A lone man stood amongst his harvest, tilling away, and preparing the soil the next season. The other occupants of the house had yet to rise and meet the day, one such person being the farmer's son.

Laying in a bed, covered in a blanket and what looked to be dirty clothing, rested Jiro, the only son of the owner of the farm. Looking around at the young man's room, articles of clothing could be seen littering almost ever surface visible. On more than one occasion, Jiro's mother Mishi, scolded her son repeatedly about keeping his room clean. He would often attempt to clean his room, but the achievement only lasted so long, maybe over the course of two days.

With summer drawing to a close, Jiro spent his early morning sleeping in and neglected most of his chores. Today was one such day that he had slept in, dreaming of becoming the best warrior in the history of Kyoshi, making his father and mother proud. Rousing him from a deep slumber, a piercing shriek rang throughout his bedroom, casting him away from his moment of glory. Arising to the sight of a chicken pig perched on his windowsill; he locates a shoe near his bed and flings it toward the window. Finally ridding his ears of annoying wakeup call, he concentrates on returning to his euphoria, only to be interrupted once again.

The bedroom door opened slowly, being heavily barricade by clothes, which made it harder for anyone to enter without trouble. In enters his mother, who instead of greeting him to a wonderful morning, looks in disgust at the way her son keeps his room. Trying her hardest to block the sight and stench of his room out her mind, she recomposed herself and resolved to make this a good day, being that it was her last with him before he left for school.

"Wake up Jiro," his mother says cheerfully, "I have breakfast on the table, and your father is waiting down stairs for you." At the mention of food, he jumps up; pushing his blanket and few articles of clothing on the floor and shakes his head, letting his dreadlocks fly with reckless abandonment. Grabbing a sleeveless shirt to put on from the piles in his room, he ventures to the kitchen, where his mother prepared a filling breakfast for the family.

Being the splitting image of his father, they both shared a trait not often seen among anyone else. Once being a sailor, his father Sota traveled the sea in search of adventure and treasure. During one of his many voyages, he was caught in a storm, causing his boat to be destroyed and himself to be washed up on the shore of the island. Every member of his crew was killed during that storm, leaving Sota alone on an unknown island. When the islanders came to his aid, they immediately began to check him for wounds, but the odd tone of his skin gave some pause, being that none of them ever came across someone with such peculiar skin. His skin was somewhat darker than theirs, and his hair was far more textured than any they have seen. The healers worked tirelessly to revive him, using every method known to them. When he had finally regained consciousness, he told them of where he was from, a small island located far beyond the four nations, where his skin tone was more common.

As time when by, and a new ship was offered to him, so that he may return home, Sota found himself falling in love with his new surroundings. So there he remained, on the beautiful island, trading in his sailor lifestyle to that of a farmer. Though the island wasn't the only thing that had caught his heart, he had fallen in love with a Kyoshi warrior by the name of Mishi. Fifteen wonderful years had passed since that fateful day, and now their only child was about to go on the journey of his life, beginning with his acceptance into Wan Shi Tong Academy for benders.

The family sat at the dinner table, for what would be their last breakfast together for the next eight months. While Jiro's parents were excited about their son being accepted, Jiro himself was far less enthusiastic.

"Do I have to go?" Jiro asked as he stuffed more potatoes into his mouth.

"We've already been through this," Mishi says as she sips her tea, "It's a great honor to be accepted there and not be a bender, you should be very proud."

It wasn't that he wasn't proud to be one of the few non-benders offered to attend, he was just unsure if he would be able to measure up to the mantel that people would undoubtedly place him on. While at home, he was trained intensely by his mother and taught the way of the sword from his father, who in his own right, was already a force to be reckoned with. Standing an impressive 5'9, with a body chiseled from his years of training hard, and a face that had been complimented on several occasions, the boy would be set apart from almost everyone there. One of the few characteristic that he received from his mother was her caring hazel eyes. His father would always tell him that when he looked into his eyes, he would see his mother's compassionate but fierce fighting spirit.

"Besides," his mother added, "You'll get to meet many new and interesting people and learn a lot of life lessons that will better serve you in the future. Plus your cousin Suki has been accepted their also, so you can have someone there to talk to in case you get homesick."

His mother's comforting word eased him a bit, but not as much as he would have liked. While he knew everything she was saying was sure, he still got this feeling deep in his gut that kept him from enjoying the moment with his family. The one consolation would be that he would have Suki there with him, and if he had to be going off to some far off island, he would at least want her there to keep him company.

"I also heard that the fire lord is sending his children there, so you'll be able to meet some very prestige people where you're going." His father lamented as he ate his food, and listened to his wife try to calm their anxious son.

Walking outside with his father, a cool breeze came rushing over his skin, also being bathed by the warm rays of sunlight that peaked precariously between the clouds. Inhaling the graceful air, he takes a moment to view the surroundings of the island, knowing that it will be a missed sight. Seeing his son basking, he handed him a sack, snapping him back to reality.

"This is going to be your last day here Jiro, think you can do some actual work with your old man?" Knowing that he hates doing work on the farm, he realizes that it will be a long time before he gets to spend any time with his father. Taking a breath, he squats down and begins picking cabbages out the soil, seeing that his father is doing the same thing.

Sack after sack being filled with cabbages and other crops from throughout the farm, he wipes his head of sweat and begins feeling proud of himself for actually doing a job well done. FiniShig his last chore of feeding the animals, he heads back inside to wash up, which has been on his mind since he began working. Approaching the door drained and hot, he opens it and immediately side steps, avoiding a fist coming at him. Reacting on pure instinct, he readies himself against his assailant.

DaShig out of the door with grace is his mother; fan in hand with eyes locked on him. Knowing from years of teaching him, he anticipates her slicing the fan toward his midsection and takes a step back. Planting his foot, he drops and sweeps his leg at her feet, knocking her off balance. Being taught to never give his opponent time to recover and retaliate, he begins stomping toward her as she rolls away from him. Pushig herself off the ground, she quickly begins to attack with a fury of punches as Jiro weaves out of the way, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike back.

Seeing her extend a punch a little too far he knows that this clash is about to come to an end in his favor. Catching her under her arm with a quick jab, she falls to a knee, dropping her fan. Holding her side, she is proud that she has taught her son so well.

"You're still a little weak on your left side; you might want to work on that." Standing up, she looks at him and sees his warrior spirit surging in his eyes. "I've taught you well kiddo, but don't be too cocky, you still have a long way to go." Picking a piece of hay out his hair, she softly kisses him on the forehead.

"Love you mom." Hearing those words, she releases a single tear as it trails down her cheek.

"Love you too sweetheart."

Packing the rest of his clothes in his bags, the time had almost come for him to tell his home and his family farewell. Finding the hair band that he left of his bed, he ties his dreads in a ponytail, which was so long that the tips of it reached the middle of his back. Still a little upset about having to go, the talk with his mom, and the fact that that Suki is going, let him know that it probably won't be as bad as he thought. Walking through the wasteland, which is his room, he digs under his bed to find his most prized possession. Holding the sword his father gave to him, he hears a knock on his door. Still in its sheath, he throws the weapon on his bags and opens the door.

Dressed in green pants and top is his cousin Suki, bags over her shoulder and excitement screened across her face. Salutations are exchanged between the two as she entered his domain, making her way to his bed setting her belongings next to her. He continued, grabbing articles of clothing and stuffing them in his bag as his cousin simply sat and watched.

"So I'm guessing you're not that excited to leave." Jiro couldn't fight it, Suki always knew when something was bothering him, which showed how close the two were. Not saying anything, he finishes up with his things and ties up his bags. "I know you don't want to leave, but think about it like this. Going there, we will learn so much, not only about being warriors but about ourselves. We'll meet new friends and be able to show everyone you don't have to be a bender to be great."

Listening to her talk, he felt better hearing it from her, knowing that she has thought more on the situation about going than he has. Strapping his sword on his back and grabbing his possessions, he follows behind Suki out the room as his parents wait for them outside. Dropping his bags he hugs his mother, looking as if she has already been crying. Not wanting to let go, he pry's her off and hugs his father.

"Make us proud." Nodding his head, he picks up his bags and waits for Suki to finish hugging his mother.

"Do you want us to walk you to the boat?" His mother asks, hoping he says yes.

"We'll be fine mom." Separating from his parents, they make their way to the beach where the boat should be arriving at any minute.

A short time goes by, and soon white sails make their appearance as the boat nears its destination. Making port, a tall man dressed in white robes calls out their names and asks to see their tickets. Getting on board, they see that they are not the only ones making the journey to Wan Shi Tong. Making their way below deck, they spot a boy and girl about their age dressed in blue attire.

Taking a seat across from them, Jiro takes a look at the girl in front of him. Looking at the girl more closely, his eyes traveled from what he could only assume were toned legs, clad in skin tight navy blue leggings. Continuing up her body his eyes feasted on the generous shape of her hips, past her petite waist, all leading up to curvaceous breast. It wasn't that he meant to openly stare at her like that, it was just he couldn't pull his attention away from her.

It wasn't just her body that caught his eye; there were other defining attributes that the young woman had that captivated him. Living in a village that was predominantly female, Jiro had seen his fair share of beautiful woman, but this girl was different. She had a face that was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. The way her full lips turned up while she smiled at whatever the boy next to her said, and that cute little dimple that would form in her left cheek as she did so… and those eye! That's what really caught him. It was as if he was caught in the sapphire hue of those serene portals to her soul.

Noticing the heat of someone's glare, she looks and locks eyes with the boy sitting across from her. Biting her lip she looks down smiling, feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest. Her hair was a light brown with two…..swirly things hanging over her shoulders and the bulk of it hanging down her back in a thick wave. Overall, it was safe to say she was pretty. Jiro caught himself staring and turned away, face burning**.**

"Sorry." Jiro muttered.

"For what? I'm flattered. It's not every day that a girl gets ogled." She laughed and looked back at Jiro.

"I'm sorry we're being rude." The girl says breaking the eye contact that they had,"My name is Katara, and this is my brother Sokka."

Quickly arising from his seat, he pulls out a nicely carved boomerang and hoists it into the air.

"Yes, I am the great Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, here to adventure to Wan Shi Tong Academy to become a great warrior." Caught off guard from his outburst, the two look at each other and giggle lightly.

"I'm Suki, and this is my cousin Jiro." She introduced them.

Waving with a smile, he notices that now both siblings are staring at him. Feeling his face self-consciously, he checks himself hoping nothing is on his face.

"What's up with your face, did you stay out in the sun too long?" Sokka asks bluntly. Giving a displeased glare to her brother, she apologizes for his words.

"He didn't mean it like that. What he meant to say was we have never seen…."

"What's up with your face?" he says once again.

Catching on to what they meant, Jiro laughed, understanding since he has been asked about his skin color before.

"Nothing is wrong with my skin so don't be alarmed. My father is from an island far away, where this skin tone is very common to the people." Happy to see that her cousin has matured and not blown up about the situation, Suki smiles and knows what question is going to be asked next.

"So what's with the hair?" Giving her brother another displeasing glare, she couldn't help but wonder why his hair was that way also.

"Well my hair is real thick, another trait I picked up from my father. What I do is get a handful of whale blubber, work it into my hair and twist each dread individually until they lock up, which is why they are called dreadlocks."

Scrunching her nose up to the idea of putting whale blubber in his hair, Katara looks and sees her brother with a look of pure astonishment on his face.

"So cool, can I do that to my hair?" Sokka asked excitedly

"I don't think so; your hair looks too thin."

Feeling a bit disappointed by the news, he runs his hand over his head letting his hair run through his fingers. A slight jolt is felt as the boat begins to leave port.

"Alright men, next stop, Wan Shi Tong." Scattering aboard the vessel, men also dressed in white robes, take their positions underneath the massive white sails. In unison, they slowly sway their arms in the air, causing powerful air currents to fill the sails as the boat departures from the majestic island.

Sitting down below, Jiro feels the tension of going to school wear away as he and his cousin conversed and got to know Katara and Sokka better. Having their girl talk, Jiro speaks with Sokka and feels that somehow the two were divided at birth. Being the son of the chief of the water tribe, Jiro knows how he must feel having such footsteps to follow, such as him with his mother once being a great Kiyoshi warrior.

Turbulence is felt once again, as everyone's heart is now filled with anticipation as they finally reach the island. Exiting the boat, Jiro follows behind Katara, and the smell of fresh rain crept in his nose as her hair tossed in the slight breeze. As she takes a glimpse back, a goofy smile formed on Jiro's face, feeling that this school might not be so bad after all.

"I saw that!" He looks back and sees Suki grinning from what she just saw. With no control, all he could do is smile and chuckle.

A crescent moon sat high in the night sky as stars glimmered down on Wan Shi Tong. The colossal school was divided in to five different quadrants. The center building being the main building, housing the cafeteria, the dormitories and training ground for the non-benders. Branching out of the center were four long hallways, each connecting to a different building on the island.

Mouths gaped open, all four of the new students simply gaze in wonder at the spectacular structure set in front of them. Being shifted from left and right from the other students getting off their boats, they follow the crowd toward the main doors, not knowing what to expect beyond them.

Entering the academy, the black brick walls held torches illuminating the main hall, as long tables took up almost all the space on the floor. At the far end of the room on a raised platform sat another long table with six people seated, looking at the new arrivals as they come in through the double doors leading to their seats. Finding a place to sit, Jiro and Suki along with their new friends sat down as the doors shut and everyone took a seat, waiting for further instructions.

Looking around, Jiro was surprised by how many people were around him. Not used to being around so many people, the overwhelming feeling of being enclosed crept through his body. Looking ahead at the platform, an old man dressed in fire nation clothing walks toward a podium and calls for attention.

"Hello, and welcome to Wan Shi Tong academy. For those who do not know, I am avatar Roku, headmaster of this school."

Loud chatter fills the room as everyone is astonished by being in the presence of the avatar.

"_What, this old man is supposed to be the great avatar?! It barely looks like he could walk by himself, let alone be able to control all four elements."_ Thinking that maybe the avatar is not all that he hoped him to be, Jiro breathes in deeply and waits for him to continue.

"First off, I would like to introduce you to the head of each department here at the academy. To my far left is Master Iroh, head of the Pyro department, which will be the basic facilities for fire benders." A short fat man stands up dressed in the same clothing as avatar Roku. His long white beard and long sideburns gave him a sage like quality.

"At my far right is Master Pakku, head of the Aqua department, the teaching house of the water benders." Another old man stands up, this one being dressed in blue robes, similar to what Katara is wearing. Also with white hair, his blue soft eyes point him out to be a kind hearted man.

"To my left Master Gyatso, head of the Aero department, and teacher of the art of air bending." There stood yet another old man, bald with a weird tattoo of a blue arrow on his head. Jiro begins to wonder if all these 'old men' are really capable of being the head of a department.

"To my right is Master Bumi, who is head of the Geo department, which will provide the art of earth bending." Now this guy was a sight to see, with somewhat dark skin and another person to add to the old guys club, dressed in royal robes suited only for the king of Omashu, he was, for lack of better words, creepy.

"Finally, here beside me is Master Piando, head of the Warrior department." Finally a master who didn't look like he was over a thousand years old. Dressed in brown and gold robe, he looked like someone who still had a little fight in him. Jiro sat his attention on him, knowing this was the man who would be teaching him what it took to become a great warrior. Introductions over and done with, a smell hit Jiro's nose that caused him to smile from ear to ear.

Food was being brought in for the kids, giving them a meal after being cooped up in the boat for so long. As the children ate their meal, avatar Roku approached the podium again, ready to deliver another speech.

"When you are done with your meals, on the back of your tickets is a three digit number that will be the room number you are assigned to. If you are a bender, you will go to your assigned tower. If you are not a bender, you will stay in the rooms above this hall. Get your rest, tomorrow will be a long day" Removing himself from the podium with the rest of the masters.

Jiro and Suki checked their tickets to see where they will be.

"I am in….room 216, what about you Suki."

"I'm in room 214, looks like we are going to be right across the hall from each other." Not being able to finish her food due to her excitement, Suki gathers her things and heads off to find her assigned room.

"Hey Jiro, did you say room 216?" Sokka asks. "Looks like we are going to be sharing a room together, how cool is that!"

Smiling, Jiro agrees with Sokka, knowing that the two would soon become fast friends.

Growing anxious herself, Katara stands up and grabs her bags to leave as her and Jiro catch eyes again.

"Wait!" he blurts out. "Looks like you can use some help with those."

"I'll be fine, but thanks for asking." She gives him a smile and walks away. Watching her as she leaves, he grabs his belongings and walks up the stairs with Sokka.

"Your cousin is hot." Sokka unabashedly said. Surprised by those words, he knew he couldn't say anything about it, since he couldn't get Katara off his mind.

"Well thanks, your sister is not that bad either."

"Had a feeling you would say that, you were drooling over her so much on the boat it was only obvious." Continuing their guy talk, they finally reach room 216, and couldn't be happier to see a bed. Not even bothering to unpack, he jumps in the bed and lets the thought of Katara ease him to sleep.


End file.
